


La pequeña aventura de las frases

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Challenge (Juego), Crack/Sin sentido, Frases conectadas, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacido como un juego de Livejorunal, este es un drabble corto y autoconclusivo que cuenta una aventura de Yuuri, Wolfram y Josak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pequeña aventura de las frases

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración:
> 
> Esto nació como un reto de Livejournal de la comunidad de 'Fandom Insano', es decir, un juego. Consta de una tabla con treinta palabras, y por cada una había que hacer una frase que la incluyera o hablara de ella, y podía o no haber continuidad entre una frase y otra. Yo decidí hacerlas continuadas, a modo de una mini historia auto conclusiva, un pequeño drabble extraño. Cada frase tiene su palabra correspondiente marcada en itálica, y están en el orden en que venían en la tabla, así de esta manera lo pueden leer con fluidez pero si sienten curiosidad saber de dónde provino esto. Este tipo de juegos son interesantes, un lindo pasatiempo y hacen despertar la imaginación. Parece tonto, pero en realidad reflexionando al leerlo de nuevo vi que entre algunas palabras y otras no había mucha continuidad, pero igual pude darle sentido. Me gusta lo que obtuve por mas cortito que sea, por eso quería agregarlo a y no dejarlo morir de soledad solo en mi Livejournal.

La pequeña aventura de las frases  
.

.

.

El hielo en el vaso de licor tintineó, Wolfram lo empinó y lo tomó todo de un solo trago.

No era secreto para nadie que pese a su apariencia adolescente, los mazokus estaban acostumbrados a comportarse como mayores desde muy pequeños.

Cuando se miraba al espejo, él aparentaba la misma edad que el rubio mazoku, pero luego siempre recordaba que él ya tenía ochenta y dos años.

Yuuri dejó la pluma en el tintero a un lado de la carta y lo miró unos momentos, sabia que esta misión le sentaba mal al chico temperamental, pero no era como para apelar a la bebida.

Sintió nostalgia, quería estar en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre en estos momentos, su castillo; con Greta, Wolfram y todos, con Conrart.

Miró la carta de nuevo, sobre de color sepia añejo y escritura lo más clara posible con una breve orden para Günter y Gwendal; él nunca solía dar órdenes, pero hoy era un día especial.

Ese trago no era para que se le haga fácil olvidar la situación, seguramente la herida de la flecha en el hombro aun dolía y el alcohol ayudaba con eso; aunque Josak era hábil ante todas las situaciones y se había encargado de los primeros auxilios, seguro aun dolía.

Se le oprimió el corazón, todo era su culpa, tenía que dejar de hacer estas cosas; ya no era un niño, no podía andar por ahí haciendo travesuras por las cuales otros tenían que pagar.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza; una vez más a Yuuri se le exigía ser fuerte ante las atrocidades que pasaban en este mundo paralelo salvaje, al que a veces aun le costaba asimilar que su alma pertenecía.

—Yuuri… —lo llamó Wolfram luego de un suspiro, ya estaba listo al parecer, y él sabía que era la hora de ajustarle ese endemoniado corset.

El viento de la tempestad hizo retumbar algunas chapas metálicas afuera, el rey observó el techo de paja asustado, pero su prometido lo calmó tan solo con una mirada llena de seguridad.

No sabía cómo Wolfram aun podía inspirarle tanta calma vestido de esa manera, se veía ridículo en ese vestido enrrepollado, pero se suponía que esto despertaría la lujuria en esos viejos aristocráticos pervertidos y jugaría a su favor.

El Maou se paró, y sus pies sufrieron todo el dolor que unos zapatos de taco en punta pueden causar en alguien que no tiene la costumbre de usarlos, maldijo tener que vestir de mujer otra vez.

Recordó mientras caminaba la sangre derramada sobre el uniforme de su padrino, no era tiempo para andar de quisquilloso.

La cara de Wolfram era un poema de tantos colores en ella, con ese maquillaje tan ridículo no pudo evitar reír—, ¿Por qué no miras la tuya en el espejo? —le echó en cara el rubio enojado recordándole como se veía él mismo.

Escucharon el relincho de un caballo afuera mientras él tenía un pie en el trasero de Wolfram y tiraba de las cuerdas del corset a pesar de sus insultos; Josak había vuelto.

El berrinche de Wolfram causó un estropicio sobre la mesa, había sido un arrebato sin querer y apenas todo retumbo en el suelo se tapó la boca preocupado mientras contenían el aliento, pero nadie había escuchado nada ni vino a ver qué pasaba.

Ya vestidos completamente, Josak terminó sus obras maestras colocando un lirio en el cabello de cada uno, rosa y blanco, igual que sus trajes.

A Yuuri le dolían los pies, pero se ve que a Wolfram le apretaban las medias cancán o le picaban, por la forma graciosa en que caminó hasta la puerta.

Hacia frio, apenas había pasado el atardecer y el viento no amainaba, ambos jóvenes tiritaron resguardados tras la gran espalda del confiable pelirrojo.

Eran esos momentos dónde recurrentemente Yuuri apelaba a su base de datos mental y escapaba de la realidad hacia alguna escena de una película; el Rey León, o tal vez Kimba, daba igual, porque lo que venía bien era pensar en el calor del sol de la sabana Africana.

Sonriente y con esa picardía típica de él, sin mediar palabra y observando los ojos temerosos de ambos, Josak les extendió unas capas con capucha de colores pasteles adornadas con bufandas con pompones—, Para que las ladies no tengan frio —dijo con picardía.

—¿Y ese anillo? —preguntó Yuuri, y el espía explico que esta vez, aplicando tradiciones humanas, le tocaba ser una mujer casada; las únicas solteras eran sus dos hermosas hijas.

El carruaje tenía goteras, aunque tenían que agradecer todo lo que consiguió Josak en cuestión de unas cuantas horas y a contrarreloj.

Esto no era la Tierra, por más que Yuuri quisiera escapar mentalmente allí, aquí sólo habían carruajes y caballos; nada de autos, autobuses ni subterráneo o trenes.

Además, el rey no estaba aquí para quejarse, estaba infiltrándose en esta fiesta para salvar a alguien querido para él, de gente que no tenía perdón alguno.

El lugar estaba demasiado arreglado y atiborrado de comida, tanto como para despertar el hambre de cualquier persona, incluido él.

Olor a carne asada llego de la cocina, pero lo olvidó al instante, porque no estaban en condiciones de pasearse jugando por la mansión; había recuperar a Conrart.

No tenían lugar esos pensamientos indecisos, estaba obsesionado con que todo esto era su culpa como siempre, por más que los demás dijeran lo contrario; obsesionado con impartir justicia en este mismo momento.

Entonces lo vio, al culpable de todo, aquel que había atacado y capturado a su padrino; y el monstruo dentro de él brotó, enviando a su consciencia a ese lugar de blanco eterno…

.

.

.


End file.
